What is Love?
by Moon Mingi
Summary: Taemin pose une question a Key…c'est tout ce qu je peux dire ! La suite, a vous de lire! :3 c'est ma première fanfiction, alors laissez moi quelques review en disant ce que vous en penser pour que je m'améliore Merci


Disclaimer: Les SHINee s'appartiennent, mais bientôt ils feront partit de mon harem et ce jour la, je vous invite toutes (tous ) ) A venir en profiter ! /SBAFF/ bin quoi ? J'ai le droit de rêver ! :3

Pairing: TaeKey (taeminXkey)

Genre: yaoi(hommeXhomme), guimauve au début et début de lemon a la fin.

**POV KEY**

Une question, pourtant si innocente…Alors, comment en arriver là ? Et bien…

***FLASH BACK***

Onew, Minho et Jonghuyn étaient sortit fêter le succès de notre nouveau single. Moi, je me suis dévouer pour rester avec Tae-Baby qui n'étant pas majeur, n'avait pas la droit de boire.

J'étais assis (ou plutôt affalé) sur le canapé, a zapper sur toutes les chaînes de la télévision quand Taemin arriva et se mit devant l'écran.

-Umma…je peux te demander quelque-chose ?

-Bien sur Minnie ! ^^ Allez, dis-moi !

-Q'est-ce…euh …qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ? Enfin, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux,

Il rougit légèrement.

-Quand on aime une personne, on ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder qui qu'elle fasse, on a toujours envie d'être avec elle, de la serrer dans nos bras de l'embrasser, de lui faire plaisir, car le seul fait de voir le sourire de cette personne nous rend heureux…Enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vu…^^' Mais c'est une question très philosophique Tae, je suis fier de toi ! ^-^

-Et c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un proche de soi, qui fait presque partie de sa famille ?

Il tremblait, et sa voix était hésitante…

-Mais bien sur que non voyons ! Ecoute-moi bien BabyTae, on a le droit d'aimer la personne de son choix, et croit moi on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux ! Et c'est un moment magnifique lorsque cette personne nous aime en retour ! Alors cours déclarer ton amour a cette fille !

A la seule pensée de Taemin avec une autre, mon cœur se serra…

-Mais Huyng ! …

-Tatata ! Arête de discuter et dépêche-toi ! On ne fait pas attendre une demoiselle ! ^^

Quel douleur de devoir faire semblant de sourire quand votre cœur se tord et se déchire…

-HYUNG ! ….. Et…si c'est un…homme ?

Espoir….bien vite oublié…

-C'est la même chose : vas te déclarer à cet homme ! ^^

Je sens que le pot de glace au chocolat va finir vide, au fond de la poubelle…et moi au fond du canapé. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais encore raté ma chance de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Il interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

-Key…Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder quoi que tu fasses, j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi, de te prendre dans mes bras, de goûter a tes lèvres douces, de te faire plaisir, car le seul fait de voir ton sourire me rend heureux…Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, j'en suis sure même ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Je te donne mon amour et je te donne mon corps…

-Taemin, je…enfin moi..

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il s'empara de mes lèvres Ce baiser innocent devint de plus en plus passionné. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, que j'ouvrais lentement. Il alla chercher sa jumelle, elles se rencontrèrent, se découvrirent, et entamèrent un ballet enflammé. Il mit fin a ce délicieux baiser et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Hyung, tu m'aimes ?

-Je t'aime plus que tout Taemin ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer de peur que tu me déteste ! Mais je t'aime depuis le premier jour, dés le premier regard !

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois puis m'attrapa par les hanches et m'attira sur le canapé, me faisant tomber sur lui.

Son T-shirt vola, suivi du mien et de son jean. Je voulais goûter à chaque parcelles de son corps. Je commença par déposer des milliers de baiser sur son cou, puis descendit jusqu'à ses épaules ou je laissais quelques marques. J'allais jusqu'à ses boutons de chair, les mordillant ce qui lui arracha quelques soupirs. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son boxer, caressant son membre déjà tendu a travers le tissu, pendant que je remontais à ses lèvres.

Je passait ma main dans son boxer quand Jonghyun cria. Et m*rde ! Douche froide en vue ! -'


End file.
